Dino Planet
Dino Planet is a Stikbot Central original series based on the new line of "Stikbot Dinos" that airs every thursday Summary Follow Spike the Stegosaurus, Trevor the Velociraptor, and Cannon the Triceratops on their journey. Will they be able to find the treasures the land has to offer or will they run into predators such as the T-Rex and Carnotaurus? Episodes (Season 1) * T-Rex Showdown---Spike the Stegosaurus, Trevor the Velociraptor, and Cannon the Triceratops face off against a terrifying T-Rex named Trex... Will they be able to survive this encounter and bring home the rare mammoth tusk? * Help Me,I'm Stuck---A Pachycephalosaurus named Carl is hoping Trevor, Spike, and Cannon can help rescue his son, Junior, out of a muddy situation... Can they save him in time or will it be too late? * Classy Fart Jokes---Spike, Cannon, and Trevor are trying to get back to their secret base, but Bronty the Brontosaurus is in their way... How will they get him to move? Hmm.. * Rare Secret Crystals---According to a top secret source from DinosDinosDinos.com, there is a cave up ahead that contains rare secret crystals. Should Trevor trust this online source? Could Cannon and Spike be headed into a trap? * Carnotaurus vs. T-Rex---Spike and Cannon are being hunted down by a Carnotaurus, but a T-Rex intervenes... Will they be able to survive this colossal encounter? * Raptor Battle Test---Trevor's parents are coming to town expecting him to participate in the Velociraptor test. Cannon and Spike help him with some intense training. Can Trevor survive a 5 minute battle against the mighty Crunch and make his parents proud? * Episode 7---Spike, Cannon, and Trevor get trapped in a cave full of eggs. They meet the Colleggtor who won't let them go unless they guess the correct amount of eggs. Will they EGGSCAPE or will they be BEATEN? * The Only Rock That Matters---On this episode of Dino Planet, Cannon, and Spike help Trevor and his parents find their missing family rock. The only rock that really matters. They encounter a foe named V-Ray on their mission. Will they be able to bring the rock back home safely? * Cannon vs Rocket the Triceratops---Spike, Cannon, and Trevor are on their way to deliver a box to Baxter the Pachycephalosaurus. However, they are stopped by Rocket the Triceratops... Cannon must protect the box from Rocket or their reward from delivery will be lost! Can they make the delivery on time or will our treasure hunters lose this encounter? * The Butcher--- Junior the Pachycephalosaurus is in trouble again! He's been dinonapped by a The Butcher, who takes dinos and sells them to carnivores for food. Carl asks Spike, Trevor, and Cannon for help to rescue his son in exchange for a rare crystal. Will they be able to save him with the help of a Carnotaurus attracting gadget? * TREX'S Revenge--- A dangerous Stikbot dino has broken into the base and destroyed Trevor's computer. He tells Spike that it is was a T-Rex who is responsible... Trex is back and ready to revenge on them! He has destroyed Trevor's computer, dinonapped Cannon, and taken Spike's treasure! Can the trio stop the mighty Trex or is this the end of Dino Planet? * THE END--- Trevor the velociraptor, Spike the stegosaurus, Cannon the triceratops, and Trex the Tyrannosaurus Rex meet Officer Hand, a time cop from the future! Officer Hand asks them to take him to the location of where they found Spike's eye gadget. However, all that information is stored at the base on Trevor's computer... Thanks to the vast technological advances from the future, it is an easy fix. They locate the remains of the previous time cop responsible for bringing the time traveling criminal to justice. The dangerous Kolk dinonaps Junior the Pachycephalosaurus. He plans on taking him back into the future to sell on the dino market. (Stikbot dinos are extremely rare in the future and fetch a high price). Officer Hand confronts Kolk and intends to arrest him for unauthorized time travel, smuggling of illegal dinos, and being a jerk. Trevor and Cannon team up with the time cop and stop the criminal. As a reward for helping Officer Hand, the trio receive a box full of technology from the future. It is the most valuable treasure they have ever found! Is this the end?! The Big Boss from The Stikbot Show, Tails of the Strange, and Look, Animals! makes an appearance, revealing he is also the mastermind behind this! Is this the end of Dino Planet? Will Trevor, Spike, and Cannon be back to team up with the cast of the other Stikbot Series to take down the big boss?! Trivia * This is the third Stikbot Central original series to have animals as the main characters,the first being "Tails of the strange" and the second being "Look,Animals!". Videos Category:Stikbot Central Shows